Subaru Yūki
Subaru Yūki (結城すばる) is a student of the Male Division at Four Star Academy. He is the leader and part of the idol unit M4. Subaru is a cool-type idol. Bio Appearance Subaru has short chocolate-brown hair with several strands sticking up on end. His bangs are split on each side, with the middle section just slightly longer. His eyes are sapphire blue. He is usually seen wearing an untucked white dress shirt with jeans and red sneakers. While exercising, he wears a standard Aikatsu tracksuit with dark blue sleeves and accents. Personality He appears to be cool in nature with a confident air. He also enjoys teasing others if they act righteous about something that is proven wrong later on, or if he seems to like them. He is casual and generally a good guy. Relationships *'Yume Nijino' - They often meet. He tends to tease her a lot and often calls Yume "Boiled Octopus" due to her tendency to flush red when angry. It's noted by Subaru's fellow M4 members that although Subaru rarely thinks that highly of others, he constantly talks about Yume and regards her as interesting. He's often shown concerned for Yume and has grown feelings for her ever since. In Episode 37, Yume called him "Subaru-kun", embarrassing him and implying this further. Yume declares Subaru as her rival, which Subaru officially reciprocates following Yume's induction into S4. *'Nozomu Igarashi' - Subaru's fellow M4 member. They are often seen together and are close friends. Nozomu is aware that Subaru holds a certain fondness for Yume and teases him about it on occasion. *'Asahi Kasumi' - Fellow member of M4. He also teases Subaru about his feelings for Yume on occasion. *'Kanata Kira' - Fellow member of M4. He also teases Subaru about his feelings for Yume on occasion. *'Ako Saotome' - Despite her huge crush on him, he is pretty much unaware of it. Etymology means tie or link and means castle. is the Japanese name for the Pleiades, an open cluster name which is located in the constellation of Taurus. Quotes Trivia *He is 172cm tall. *His zodiac sign is Capricorn. *His specialty is calligraphy. *He is the first known male idol student in the entire Aikatsu! Franchise. *He is the first male idol introduced in the Aikatsu Stars! Series *He resembles Tsubasa Sena from the original Aikatsu! series. *He shares his seiyū with Hayato from the anime Mayoiga, Hayato from the anime Shounen Maid and Kakeru Jūōin from the anime film KING OF PRISM by PrettyRhythm. *His favorite food is the banana, while his favorite dishes are made with egg. *His favorite color is sky blue. *He enjoys action films with the occasional horror movie. *He only reads sci-fi genre books. *His name, Subaru (the Japanese word for the Pleiades), could be a reference to the anime' title, Aikatsu Stars, as the Pleiades are a cluster of stars. Gallery M4-subaru.png 螢幕快照_2016-04-07_下午08.57.13.png 螢幕快照_2016-04-07_下午09.00.38.png 螢幕快照_2016-04-21_下午10.30.35.png 螢幕快照_2016-05-12_下午08.46.47.png 螢幕快照_2016-07-01_上午12.49.03.png 螢幕快照_2016-07-04_下午10.09.58.png AS1360.jpg 螢幕快照_2016-08-04_下午09.52.31.png 3791.jpg AS434.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-03-30_at_11.41.08_AM.png Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes